Instinto Animal
by Etoile Polaire
Summary: Ellos detuvieron la guerra… Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran. Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando… Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra... (SINOPSIS COMPLETA EN EL INTERIOR
1. Chapter 1

_Ellos detuvieron la guerra…_

Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran.

 _Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando…_

Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra, ha visto y experimentado horrores que nadie a su corta edad de veinticuatro años debería haber pasado. Su vida se ha visto oscurecida por la ambición y codicia convirtiéndola en lo que siempre ha temido. Pero ahora que es capaz de regresar a su mundo lo último que quiere es llamar la atención, sin embargo cuando la aterrorizada cara de un niño aparece en el mágico folleto todos sus planes e intenciones quedan en el olvido.

Incapaz de ignorar las injusticias de Crystalia, se enlista en los dos torneos más importantes del año, sin prestar atención al hecho de que todos los habitantes del mundo van verla. Con su identidad descubierta Mikan se enfrenta a una nueva clase de persecución, nuevos horrores asechan en su mente y nuevos miedos entran en sus pesadillas.

 _Y es el deber de alguien detenerla…_

El agujero negro que era su vida pronto se ve convertido en un campo de batalla. Ella es la pieza clave que todos necesitan y es su elección participar en este nuevo juego por el poder.

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptación del libro que estoy escribiendo, si gustan pueden leerlo en Wattpad**

* * *

La luz de las farolas brillaba sobre las empedradas calles del distrito rojo, opacando el etéreo brillo de las lunas. Múltiples tabernas y burdeles bullían de actividad proporcionando placeres carnales y lujos clandestinos a los acaudalados clientes que concurrían sus establecimientos.

Cerca de la calle principal un hombre caminaba sin prisa observando la alegre actividad que había a su alrededor. No era desconocido para él los negocios y diversiones que la zona brindaba, de hecho varias veces al año visitaba _Milicent's bay_ para gozar y olvidarse de todo por unos minutos, sin embargo prefería pasar el tiempo dentro de su habitación estudiando los nuevos datos y análisis que sus experimentos mostraban, o dentro de la sede de investigaciones observando a la fierecilla pelirroja que lo desafiaba a cada instante. Sonriendo decidió que más tarde le haría una visita.

Esa noche las coloridas letras de _Milicent's bay_ brillaban en un color verde limón flotando sobre la gran puerta de caoba sin tocar la fría piedra negra; una suave melodía salía a través de las ventanas entreabiertas acompañada por el susurro de voces femeninas. Observando a las chicas a través del cristalino vidrio el hombre tocó la pequeña gema azul incrustada en el centro de la puerta y esperó que lo atendieran. Un hada pasó frente a la ventana bamboleando sus caderas con cada paso que daba; un sostén blanco cubría sus delicados pechos permitiéndole ver el dibujo que sus alas plegadas formaban en su espalda. Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando la pequeña figura de Milicent, interrumpiendo así su grata visión.

—¡Lord Mouri! Que alegría verlo —la duende se apartó un poco dejando pasar a su visitante—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

Lord Mouri recorrió con la mirada el cálido vestíbulo mientras se quitaba la oscura capa que llevaba.

—No gracias, Milicent. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—Por supuesto, milord, si gusta puede sentarse frente a la chimenea mientras espera. ¿Quiere que le prepare una habitación, señor?

Con un asentimiento el hombre se dirigió hacia la gran chimenea escogiendo una de las sillas laterales para acomodarse, disfrutando así del continuo desfile que las cortesanas hacían al entrar y salir de la habitación. Dos de las mujeres que habían allí se colocaron de pie tan pronto lo vieron y sonriendo seductoramente se pararon frente a él permitiéndole explorar con la mirada sus cuerpos. Ambas eran híbridas a juzgar por las marcas que tenían en sus hombros y muñecas, una de ellas tenía linaje kelter y vampírico mientras la otra venía de los elfos y cambia-formas. Satisfecho con lo que vio les hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercaran. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de que su acompañante llegara y mientras eso sucedía planeaba disfrutar un poco de las atenciones femeninas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de una campanilla se escuchara por todo el lugar y Milicent apareciera nuevamente en la habitación. Con pasos apresurados la regordeta duende abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su nuevo cliente era lord Storlang, uno de los siete Ancianos del consejo.

—Bu-buenas noches, milord —tartamudeó nerviosa mientras hacia una leve reverencia—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?

Tahmura la miró brevemente notando la repentina palidez de su olivácea piel. Era evidente que su presencia allí la incomodaba y, aunque, no disfrutaba del temor que le estaba causando tampoco le molestaba. Particularmente pensaba que la manera de reaccionar a grandes figuras de autoridad como él está influenciada por los secretos que cada persona guarda, y dado que él no estaba allí por ellos no tenía intención de gastar su tiempo en ella.

—¿Reo ya llegó? —preguntó entrando en la casa sin apartar la mirada de la duende.

—Sí, señor, lo está esperando en el salón. ¿Desea que les lleve algo, milord?

—Licor de plata y miel.

—En seguida, señor. ¿Desea algo más?

Tahmura lo pensó por unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Me gustaría que nadie entrara en el salón mientras hablamos.

Los ojos de Milicent se abrieron con sorpresa pero asintió vigorosamente antes de hacerle una reverencia al vampiro y marcharse.

Tahmura cruzó el corto espacio que lo separaba de la entrada al salón y observó con aburrimiento el espectáculo frente a él. Una de las cortesanas estaba arrodillada en medio de las piernas de Reo con nada más que una pequeña tanga, mientras la otra estaba sentada en la pequeña mesita junto a él completamente desnuda. Años atrás hubiera disfrutado de la visión pero ahora solo le desagradaba; no veía razón para desperdiciar el tiempo con híbridas habiendo tantas cortesanas de raza pura. Aun así esperó unos minutos más, en consideración a su colega y cuando pensó que había sido suficiente avanzó confiadamente hacia ellos.

Afortunadamente lord Mouri no tardó en notar al anciano y rápidamente se colocó de pie arreglándose la ropa y despidiendo a las cortesanas con un frío agradecimiento. Malhumoradas las híbridas se marcharon, no sin antes desocupar el salón para que los dos hombres pudieran hablar en paz.

—Milord —saludó Reo una vez estuvieron solos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Tahmura recorrió con la mirada las oscuras paredes de la habitación, arrugando la nariz con desagrado ante la burda decoración.

—Vaya lugar que escogiste esta vez Reo.

Sabiendo que era mejor no contestar Reo se sentó nuevamente sin importarle el protocolo y cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Escuche que estuviste en Lumber visitando a los Flyrlan.

El vampiro bufó con desagrado y se acomodó en el sillón frente al kelter.

—El hijo mayor de Dunas decidió casarse con una veldem, y querían que estuviera presente en la ceremonia y firma de actas… —La habitación quedó en silencio por unos instantes mientras Milicent traía las bebidas y las servía; tan pronto se marchó el anciano volvió a hablar—… Sin embargo eso no es por lo que estamos aquí. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

Reo bebió un sorbo de su copa disfrutando del leve frío que el licor dejó en su garganta.

—Ha habido un par de inconvenientes las últimas semanas pero no es nada que no podamos manejar. Sin embargo estoy bastante complacido por los avances que hemos hecho los últimos meses, nuestros resultados han sido exitosos y todas las pruebas demuestran que es posible hacer el cruce sin alterar la magia.

Tahmura asintió satisfecho por la información.

—¿Qué hay de los nuevos implantes? ¿Alguno de los sujetos ha sobrevivido?

—No hasta ahora —El rostro de Reo se volvió sombrío y un brillo furioso apareció en sus ojos—, todos terminan desarrollando efectos secundarios irreversibles, pero estoy trabajando en ello. La última prueba exitosa que hicimos fue fase 3, por lo que estoy analizando los datos para combinarlos con los demás y dar con una solución.

La propuesta no pareció gustarle a Tahmura pero Reo no iba a decirle que ya tenía la solución solo por complacerlo. Aquello era algo que él no necesitaba saber sin importar todo el apoyo que hubiera dado para el proyecto.

* * *

En algún lugar de la Tierra, Mikan caminó molesta de un lado a otro estirando sus doloridos músculos sin prestarle atención al ocasional chirrido que las cadenas hacían al rosarse contra el metálico suelo. No era mucho el espacio que tenía para moverse pero al menos esta vez podía dar poco más de tres pasos antes de que los grilletes cortaran su piel. Aquellos días se encontraba al borde, sus instintos animales estaban a flor de piel y su continua batalla mental no le ayudaba a mantener la escasa cordura que le tomó otro sorbo del dulce líquido y dejó que el vampiro pensara lo que quisiera. Ese proyecto era suyo y no quería que los colmillos de nadie más estuvieran mordisqueando en sus asuntos.

Siseando con desagrado miró la comida frente a ella, arrugando la nariz ante la sucia bandeja plástica; la carne estaba seca y dura al igual que el pan, y la minúscula ración de arroz desprendía un olor extraño. Después de tantos años recibiendo el mismo trato no lograba acostumbrarse a la miseria del lugar. Gruñendo pateó la bandeja al otro extremo de la habitación, siseando con más fuerza cuando su espalda ardió en protesta por el movimiento. Los nuevos cortes que había adquirido hace dos días habían comenzado a sanar esa mañana y sospechaba que iban a tardar al menos tres días más antes de estar completamente curados; su magia no podía cerrar esas heridas sin antes encargarse del daño interno de su cuerpo.

Un leve sonido capturó su atención y de inmediato detuvo sus pasos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse en el ruido. No tardó en reconocer el patrón que hacían las vibraciones dentro de su celda y supo que alguien se acercaba. Instintivamente curvó sus labios hacia atrás de manera amenazadora y emitió un suave siseo cuando alguien se detuvo frente a su celda. Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo al igual que sus ojos permitiéndole ver a Mikan quien era el indeseado visitante. Era un hombre alto y rubio, de tez pálida ligeramente cenicienta y apariencia juvenil.

Olfateando el aire Mikan intentó reconocer al vampiro maldiciendo interiormente al darse cuenta que nunca lo había visto. El hombre le sonrió suavemente y dio un par de pasos dentro de la celda, sus manos estaban relajadas a sus lados y no parecía vacilar al acercarse. Desconfiada Mikan siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, prestando especial atención a la daga que tenía atada en la cadera.

Notando su inspección el vampiro tocó levemente la empuñadura del arma causando que Mikan chasqueara los dientes como advertencia. Lentamente desenfundó la daga haciendo una mueca ante los gruñidos de Mikan y la posó suavemente en el suelo antes de avanzar un par de pasos más.

—Soy Narumi.

* * *

La furia de las olas golpeaba fuertemente las rosadas costas de Rosvelf dejando tras su paso destellos de color naranjas y rojos. Los truenos retumbaban por toda la ciudad asustando a los más jóvenes, mientras la plateada lluvia empapaba a todos los que estuvieran en las calles. Cerca de la entrada a la ciudad, sobre el gran acantilado, los delgados árboles se balanceaban con el fuerte viento rozando con sus finas ramas las ventanas y paredes de la pequeña casa.

Ajeno a la tormenta Kai leía sus notas una vez más haciendo los cálculos apropiados y análisis, asegurándose de evaluar todos los posibles fallos y sus consecuencias. Cuando estuvo convencido que los riesgos no serían demasiados se dirigió a la pequeña vitrina que colgaba en la pared y abrió con cuidado las finas puertas de cristal. Una ráfaga de aire frio lo golpeó en el rostro al mismo tiempo que agarraba una de las delgadas botellitas. Usando su magia descongeló el líquido rojo y lo vertió en la cobriza mezcla que había preparado anteriormente, un fuerte aroma a sangre mezclada con algo dulce similar al jazmín de medianoche inundó la habitación a medida que el hada revolvía la mezcla; poco a poco fue agregando las hojas machacadas asegurándose de integrarlas bien para finalmente añadir agua fresca. Satisfecho por el resultado vertió el líquido en nuevos recipientes y con ayuda de su magia los congeló.

Tendría que esperar a que la tormenta pasara para poder emprender su camino hasta los bosques de luna y probar la mezcla, pero si los resultados eran exitosos valdría la pena esperar. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Kai al pensar en el gran descubrimiento que estaba a punto de hacer, pronto sería conocido como el hada que salvó la magia de todas las razas.

* * *

Mikan seguía sin entender que llevó al vampiro a su celda aquella noche, ni porque parecía tan decidido a acercarse a ella. Todos le temían en aquel lugar, y aquel hombre no era la excepción podía oler su nerviosismo y miedo pese a que él se esforzaba por aparentar tranquilidad. O el hombre era estúpido o le gustaba jugar con la muerte, fuera como fuera su presencia allí solo servía para alimentar el fuego salvaje que ardía en su interior.

Lentamente Narumi continuó acercándose sin apartar la mirada de los dorados ojos de la joven. Una tristeza sobrecogedora lo embargó cuando por un fugaz momento los ojos de Mikan brillaron con una tormenta de emociones tan profunda y oscura que se preguntó cómo era capaz de soportarla. En comparación a él, ella no era más que una niña y aun así su fortaleza podría igualarse con la de los más ancianos; verla allí encadenada era horrible y aterrador pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente. Ni siquiera su raída ropa podía disminuir su elegante y salvaje encanto, estaba parada frente a él con la espalda recta, el mentón levantado en desafío y los labios curvados hacia atrás revelando sus afilados colmillos.

Sabía que el tiempo se le acababa pero no apresuró las cosas. Necesitaba que ella confiara lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo acercarse sin morderle la mano o arañarlo. Se sentía como si estuviera parado sobre cascaras de huevo.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —afirmó Narumi suavemente—, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

Los ojos de Mikan se estrecharon y sus siguientes palabras fueron un siseo frío.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

Narumi hizo una mueca.

—Cierto, pero tampoco te he dado razones para desconfiar.

Mikan sonrió cruelmente.

—Estás aquí, eso es más que suficiente.

No le pasó desapercibido a Mikan la tensión que sus palabras generaron en Narumi y no por primera vez se preguntó las razones de su presencia allí. Daría casi cualquier cosa por salir de ahí pero los años le habían enseñado que todas las acciones tenían consecuencias, sin embargo una diminuta chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.

Era consiente que el vampiro era diferente a los mercenarios que trabajaban allí, podía sentirlo de la misma forma que sus instintos animales siempre presentían el peligro. Sin embargo su parte salvaje no lo entendía y ella realmente no quería explorar la razón del sentimiento.

Como si conociera su duda interior Narumi terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos colocándose al alcance de sus manos y se quedó allí retándola con la mirada. Su primer impulso fue extender sus garras y rasgarle la garganta de una vez, pero logró controlarlo el tiempo suficiente para pensar. Si lo mataba alguien encontraría pronto el cuerpo y eso significaba otro castigo para ella, pero si él decía la verdad habría perdido su única oportunidad de escapar. Exasperada evaluó rápidamente todos los pro y contra, finalmente cerró los ojos tomando una decisión.

Escuchó atentamente los lentos movimientos de Narumi intentando no gruñir cuando sus fríos dedos rozaron la piel de su tobillo izquierdo, sin embargo un amenazante siseo escapó de sus labios cuando el grillete se apretó levemente sobre su pie aumentando el ardor de la cortada. Desconfiada abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver un hexágono negro extendiéndose a lo largo de toda la cadena. Narumi tocaba cada pocos segundos una de las doradas puntas y revisaba que la piel de Mikan no estuviera tocando el anlyzer; finalmente cuando la cadena estuvo completamente cubierta deslizó su dedo por otra punta y esperó.

La cadena chirrió levemente segundos antes de que el anlyzer volviera a su forma original luego de haber transformado el metal en un fino cristal. Intrigada Mikan observó cómo poco a poco su atadura comenzaba a cuartearse explotando finalmente en una pequeña capa de polvillo blanco. La esperanza floreció en su interior y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Narumi frunció el ceño al ver la herida de Mikan. Era lo suficientemente profunda para dejar una cicatriz y gracias a que no sangraba pudo notar las múltiples cicatrices blancas que había alrededor de la lesión. Notando su continuo escrutinio Mikan gruñó y lo empujó en el pecho con su pie haciendo que el vampiro perdiera el equilibrio y terminara sentado en el suelo.

—Termina de una vez —gruñó Mikan molesta—. Se acaba el tiempo.

Rodando los ojos Narumi colocó el anlyzer en la cadena de su otro tobillo y repitió el mismo proceso; cuando terminó se levantó y se quitó los dos collares que llevaba extendiéndoselos a Mikan. Cautelosa la joven los agarró y sin apartar la mirada de Narumi abrió el pequeño frasco que colgaba de una de las plateadas cadenas. Un suave aroma a cítricos y licor flotó hasta su nariz y Mikan no tardó en reconocer el contenido.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó fríamente, incapaz de contener más sus dudas.

Narumi sonrió con tristeza.

—Nada.

—Todos tienen un precio —gruñó Mikan golpeando la pared con su larga cola—. No esperaras que crea que haces todo esto de buen corazón.

—Niña, no te estoy ayudando porque pienso que me eres útil —dijo Narumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Narumi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a destruir las cadenas de sus brazos. No podía decirle sus razones debido a que si ella se enteraba estaba seguro que no dudaría en matarlo aún si al hacerlo perdía su oportunidad de ser libre; así que cambió de tema.

—Hay cerca de diez guardias custodiando cada piso, sin embargo una vez las alarmas se activen todos te caerán encima. Si no puedes contra ellos escóndete en el bosque hasta que tengas la oportunidad de escapar; una vez fuera de las instalaciones toca tres veces el centro del cristal —Señaló el collar que le había dado—, te conducirá a Crystalia. Lo mejor es que seas rápida, ninguno de los altos mandos está y no sé qué tanto tardaran en enterarse de tu ausencia.

Mikan tenía que reconocerlo, era la oportunidad perfecta para marcharse. La última cadena se deshizo y ella no perdió tiempo. Suavemente estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza probando su capacidad de movimiento y dio unos tentativos pasos hacia adelante; su espalda protestó al igual que sus costillas pero el dolor era soportable. Mirando una vez más a Narumi se bebió el amarantium que le había dado antes de sisearle suavemente y salir corriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar. Gruñendo giró por una esquina deteniéndose de repente debido a los cuatro hombres que aparecieron frente a ella. Sin amilanarse ante la visión de sus armas se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos y con un certero movimiento de su mano le desgarró la garganta. Un suave click sonó junto a ella y sin mirar hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás eludiendo las pequeñas agujas que le dispararon. Un fuerte dolor atravesó su cuerpo al aterrizar cortándole la respiración por unos segundos, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y con un bajo gruñido se abalanzo sobre otro de los hombres.

Pronto los cuatro hombres yacieron inmóviles en el suelo con sus gargantas desgarradas. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, Mikan dejó que sus sentidos e instintos la guiaran antes de emprender de nuevo su carrera hacia las escaleras y al exterior del edificio. Varias veces se vio obligada a cambiar completamente de forma para enfrentarse a los guardias o a reducir su ritmo debido a sus lesiones pero nunca se detuvo.

Finalmente cinco pisos más tarde, Mikan llegó a la puerta exterior y con un rugido de triunfo salió. Su visión no tardó en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche permitiéndole captar cada uno de los detalles del inmenso terreno, mientras sus felinas orejas giraban ante los diversos ruidos.

Aquella noche estaba bastante iluminada gracias a la luna llena y al despejado cielo lleno de estrellas. Las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor se movían en un suave baile debido a la helada brisa, un búho ululó a lo lejos por unos segundos antes de callarse abruptamente. Sabiendo que no estaba sola Mikan se apresuró a avanzar por el bosque en dirección a la reja; a medida que corría sus descalzos pies adquirían nuevos rasguños por las piedras pero jamás hizo ruido al pisar. Múltiples aromas inundaban su nariz y no le costó descubrir que camino era el que debía tomar.

Poco a poco el bosque se fue aclarando dando paso a un pequeño pastizal cercado por una verja de hierro y alambre. Varios hombres armados esperaban que Mikan apareciera, listos para disparar tan pronto la vieran. Sin embargo Mikan los había olido desde antes y estaba preparada para la lluvia de agujas que lanzaron contra ella. Sabía que ellos no se atreverían a usar su magia por miedo a que algún humano lo viera dándole así una mínima ventaja. Alternando entre sus dos formas corrió en zigzag hacia ellos para luego abalanzarse sobre varios hombres usando su forma animal, pero en vez de matarlos como había hecho anteriormente siguió corriendo hacia la verja aprovechando la cantidad de hombres que había para escudarse entre ellos a medida que avanzaba. Varias agujas se clavaron en su hombro pero no les prestó atención, no tenía sentido pelear contra ellos sabiendo lo débil que estaba solo esperaba que la dosis de amarantium que bebió fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler no solo el efecto de las drogas en su cuerpo sino también la de las agujas

Llegando finalmente al cercado saltó y se agarró a los metálicos barrotes los cuales trepó rápidamente para luego bajar de un salto. Siseó de dolor cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de poder pasar el dolor a un segundo plano. A medida que corría por el camino de tierra sacó el collar con el cristal verde y siguió las instrucciones de Narumi; un rayo de luz salió desprendido de él atravesando el pastizal a su izquierda. Corrigiendo su rumbo Mikan se colgó el collar y cambio de forma para luego aumentar su velocidad mientras seguía la luz que la conduciría a su completa libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ellos detuvieron la guerra…_

Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran.

 _Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando…_

Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra, ha visto y experimentado horrores que nadie a su corta edad de veinticuatro años debería haber pasado. Su vida se ha visto oscurecida por la ambición y codicia convirtiéndola en lo que siempre ha temido. Pero ahora que es capaz de regresar a su mundo lo último que quiere es llamar la atención, sin embargo cuando la aterrorizada cara de un niño aparece en el mágico folleto todos sus planes e intenciones quedan en el olvido.

Incapaz de ignorar las injusticias de Crystalia, se enlista en los dos torneos más importantes del año, sin prestar atención al hecho de que todos los habitantes del mundo van verla. Con su identidad descubierta Mikan se enfrenta a una nueva clase de persecución, nuevos horrores asechan en su mente y nuevos miedos entran en sus pesadillas.

 _Y es el deber de alguien detenerla…_

El agujero negro que era su vida pronto se ve convertido en un campo de batalla. Ella es la pieza clave que todos necesitan y es su elección participar en este nuevo juego por el poder.

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptación del libro que estoy escribiendo, si gustan pueden leerlo en Wattpad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

En una de las tabernas de Lumber, Kyros maldecía interiormente su suerte y a la causante de toda su desgracia.

Debió haberlo visto venir, aquella zorra nunca estaba conforme, siempre quería más. Más ropa, más zapatos, más joyas, más dinero. No importaba si el día anterior le había regalado un collar de crisaluces rosa, la piedra más rara y hermosa de toda Crystalia, al día siguiente ella estaría pidiendo uno más grande junto con unos aretes a juego y de ser posible un vestido que combinara con ellos. Y como si eso no bastara la desgraciada tenía una obsesión por las apuestas.

Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tomaba un gran sorbo de aquarriz

Debió haberla abandonado la primera vez que acudió a él luego de haber perdido una ridícula cantidad de oro, suplicándole su ayuda y prometiéndole compensárselo. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora no tendría que entregar la mayoría de sus posesiones como pago por una apuesta que no había hecho, en cambio se había dejado convencer por sus palabras dulces y sonrisas falsas. Había estado tan enceguecido que incluso en el momento que se enteró, pensó que todo iba a estar bien porque se tenían el uno al otro y nada más importaba. Qué estúpido había sido; ¡doscientos años y no había aprendido nada!

Ahora no solo estaba sin dinero ni posesiones sino que había vuelto a ser soltero porque la usurera había decidido abandonarlo por alguien de mayor status y riqueza. Sin embargo él no planeaba dejar aquel asunto así, ella había jugado con su corazón y orgullo, y él la haría arrepentirse por ello.

Sonriendo dio otro sorbo a su bebida disfrutando de su acidez y calor. Ya encontraría la manera de recuperar con creces todas sus pérdidas. Sin importar cómo él conseguiría ser uno de los duendes más ricos de toda Crystalia.

* * *

El rayo de luz condujo a Mikan hasta el corazón de un bosque, allí escondido en la copa de los árboles se hallaba el portal. El mágico ovalo era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a un ogro adulto, y la leve distorsión del paisaje advertía a todos los que estuvieran atentos que allí había algo más que ramas y hojas.

Por un momento Mikan simplemente se quedó mirando el portal, su cola balanceándose lentamente con inquietud a medida que se preparaba para entrar. Un cárabo trinó en un árbol cercano y su atención se desvió al ave. Suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta que el pájaro no la había notado, miró por donde había venido y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que la encontraran. Había logrado perder a sus perseguidores entre la larga hierba del pastizal y por el momento no escuchaba ni olía algún indicio de que alguien más estuviera en el bosque, pero sabía que no podían estar lejos. De repente, sintiendo que se quedaba sin tiempo se apresuró a entrar en el portal.

Una extraña luz grisácea envolvió su cuerpo llevándola dentro de una especie de agujero negro. El lugar era frío y una extraña pesadez amenazaba con hundirla a las profundidades de la espesa negrura; a lo lejos la imagen de un oscuro callejón revelaba la entrada a Crystalia. Sin saber cómo alcanzar el otro lado Mikan hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y comenzó a impulsarse con sus brazos y piernas como si nadara; afortunadamente aquello pareció dar resultado porque poco a poco la imagen comenzó a ampliarse. Sin embargo entre más se acercaba la pesadez de su cuerpo aumentaba y una horrible presión apareció en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Sintiendo que se ahogaba Mikan pausó su avance pensando que así podría respirar.

Pero la sensación solo aumentó hasta el punto que comenzó a perder la conciencia y a olvidar donde estaba. Frustrada, dolorida y agotada Mikan finalmente se rindió. No estaba segura de que iba a pasar con ella, ni porque había estado luchando en primer lugar cuando era más fácil rendirse a las abrumadoras sensaciones. Justo cuando estaba por desmayarse completamente el recuerdo de alguien pasó fugazmente por su mente alentándola a seguir adelante. Con un débil gruñido se impulsó lo más fuerte que pudo y atravesó el otro lado del portal.

Mikan gimió de dolor cuando chocó contra el suelo y varias piedras se enterraron en sus heridas abiertas, sin embargo eso no fue nada comparado con el alivio que sintió al volver a respirar. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentó recuperar el oxígeno perdido; poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo su respiración se normalizo. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo húmedo y frío caía sobre ella.

Abriendo los ojos se encontró ante el más inusual y hermoso paisaje que había visto. Dos grandes lunas llenas iluminaban el cielo nocturno junto con algunas estrellas, varias nubes se habían acumulado tapando gran parte del firmamento y pequeños pétalos rosa caían de ellas como una llovizna, convirtiéndose en nieve poco antes de tocar cualquier superficie.

El escozor de sus heridas y los fuertes temblores de su cuerpo, obligaron a Mikan a moverse. Gruñendo de dolor se levantó y comenzó a caminar por las empedradas calles buscando donde pasar la noche; cada poco tiempo inhalaba profundo, olfateando el aire para descubrir donde el aroma salado del mar era más fuerte. Girando por una bifurcación observó las tenuemente iluminadas calles que daban al muelle, y movió sus felinas orejas captando señales de ruido, esperó varios momentos antes de tener que esconderse a la sombra de un edificio cuando las voces se acercaron a ella.

Tres hombres borrachos pasaron frente a ella riendo y bromeando sin notar su presencia. Mikan los observó hasta que entraron en una destartalada casa. Negando con la cabeza continuó su camino hasta los almacenes que había en el muelle, uno por uno los examinó detalladamente hasta decidirse finalmente por el más lejano. Usando una de sus garras abrió el candado y deslizó la metálica puerta.

No le hacía mucha gracia pasar allí la noche teniendo en cuenta de donde acababa de venir, pero sabía que con las múltiples heridas que tenía no podría durar mucho tiempo bajo el cielo nevado. Cerrando la puerta observó las múltiples cajas y baúles que ocupaban todo el lugar, una fuerte esencia flotaba en el aire lastimando su sensible olfato. Tiritando de frío y agotamiento caminó entre la mercancía hasta encontrar un lugar lo bastante amplio en la parte de atrás para acomodarse y cambiando completamente de forma a su jaguar se acostó allí.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando los senderos del pequeño poblado de Flumbart, sus cálidos rayos descendían sobre el entumecido cuerpo de Hotaru ayudando a desplazar el frío que sus empapadas ropas le producían. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dificultado el arado de la tierra y el cuidado de los campos, haciendo que el trabajo se extendiera hasta el amanecer. Por mucho que odiara trabajar toda la noche Hotaru sabía que su familia no podía permitirse el lujo de ser quisquillosos; la enfermedad de su padre había mermado seriamente los ahorros familiares y las deudas que habían acumulado meses antes del fallecimiento de su madre aún necesitaban ser pagadas.

Suspirando se detuvo frente a su casa observando las coloridas flores que adornaban la entrada. Las pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban en sus moradas hojas y nuevos retoños comenzaban a salir, su hermana iba a alegrarse cuando las viera. Arrodillándose cortó varias antes de entrar en la casa. El fresco aroma de la menta le dio la bienvenida y la calidez de la habitación la hizo suspirar de placer.

—Bienvenida a casa.

Sorprendida dirigió su mirada a la chimenea notando por primera vez la menuda silueta de su hermana sentada en el viejo sofá.

—Saia, ¿qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir. Papá ha tenido una mala noche.

Hotaru frunció el ceño y dejando las flores en la mesita cercana se acercó a su hermana.

—¿Tuvo otro ataque? Pensé que estaba mejorando.

—Lo está —Saia cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su hermana—, sin embargo creo que el frío lo afectó un poco. Hace una hora le di el último poco de rosamiel que teníamos y no ha vuelto a despertarse.

Las palabras de Saia preocuparon a su hermana. Hotaru había jurado que aún tendría un poco más de tiempo para comprar el remedio, pero al parecer ahora iba a tener que hacer una nueva lista de las cosas que necesitaban comprar; sospechaba que su nuevo par de botas iban a tener que esperar varios meses más. Quitándose la mojada capa la extendió frente al fuego y sacó la pequeña bolsa con dinero de su pantalón, luego de contar las monedas se las dio a su hermana.

—Ve al mercado hoy y mira cuanto puedes conseguir con esto. Dile al viejo Frank que luego le pagaré lo que haga falta.

Saia asintió y guardó las monedas en su capa. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar lo que más le preocupaba.

—¿Están aumentando las horas de trabajo? Pensé que no lo iban a hacer mientras las horas fueran nocturnas.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su hermana extendiendo las manos para calentarse.

—El trabajo se alargó debido a la lluvia, pero no han dicho nada sobre darnos más horas —Frunció el ceño considerando la idea—. Pero, a decir verdad sería mejor que lo hicieran al menos durante las temporadas de lluvia, quizás así nos pagarían las horas extra que tenemos que trabajar.

—Pensé que la señora Flip te pagaría el tiempo extra.

—No, eso era antes de que los impuestos subieran. Ahora con el Jykon acercándose y el gobierno exigiendo las contribuciones usuales para las festividades no hay forma de que nos paguen a todos, sabes que ese dinero viene directamente de su familia y no del gobierno como debería ser.

Saia miró pensativamente el oscuro suelo de madera, contemplando los cambios que el gobierno necesitaba hacer. Estaba segura que Flumbart no era el único lugar en esa zona que explotaba a los campesinos de esa manera, sin embargo no podía estar segura si la culpa era de los Ancianos o del general Jaxton.

Notando la sombría expresión de su hermana, Hotaru cambió el tema rápidamente.

—¿Ya viste las flores de mamá? Un nuevo grupo de capullos está floreciendo, parece ser que esta vez vamos a poder decorar toda la casa con las flores. Corte unos pocos para que los coloques en la habitación de papá.

La cara de Saia se iluminó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Las coloque en la mesita junto a la puerta.

Saia se levantó y corrió a examinar las flores recién cortadas antes de abrir la puerta y observar emocionada los capullos de la entrada. Hotaru sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermana, muchas veces tendía a olvidar que Saia solo tenía catorce años debido a su actitud madura. Desde que su padre había enfermado y ella y Subaru habían tenido que trabajar, Saia había quedado al cuidado de la casa teniendo muchas veces que encargarse de todo, sin embargo eran muy raras las ocasiones en que se quejaba. Ahora que lo pensaba en unos meses sería su cumpleaños, tendría que hablar con su hermano para comprarle algo especial a Saia. Estaba segura que ambos podrían ahorrar un poco de sus sueldos para comprar esas semillas de las que tanto hablaba su hermana.

* * *

Cuando el amanecer llegó Mikan solo había logrado dormir dos horas ya que a lo largo de toda la noche estuvo entrando y saliendo del sueño, despertándose cada vez que sus agudos sentidos captaban la presencia de alguien y solo volviéndose a dormir cuando se había asegurado que no corría peligro alguno. Sintiendo que estaría en problemas si se quedaba allí se obligó a ponerse en marcha.

Cambiando de forma recorrió el lugar buscando entre la mercancía algo que le fuera de utilidad. Luego de encontrar un delgado saco de lana, un par de guantes sin dedos, un jean y zapatillas deportivas salió del almacén ignorando el ardor que le causaba la ropa al frotarse sobre sus heridas. El amarantium había hecho efecto la noche anterior y las drogas habían desaparecido de su sistema permitiéndole a su magia acelerar su proceso de sanación, sus costillas ya no le dolían con cada paso que daba y los cortes de sus muñecas y pies comenzaban a cerrarse por completo.

La actividad en el muelle había comenzado y varios marineros estaban cargando nueva mercancía en los barcos. Acostumbrada a estar sola, el murmullo de las conversaciones y las personas que comenzaban a llegar molestó a Mikan. Gruñendo tomó nuevamente el camino de la noche anterior solo para descubrir que las calles estaban igual de llenas.

Irritada movió su felina cola mientras buscaba un lugar que estuviera desierto. El lugar más cercano resulto ser un oscuro callejón con olor a pescado podrido y mugre, sin embargo arrugando la nariz con desagrado se ocultó allí mientras pensaba que hacer. Necesitaba cambiar de ciudad pero no tenía idea por dónde ir, tomara el camino que tomara los trabajadores de Silvertec vendrían detrás de ella y quedarse allí tampoco era una opción viable.

Alzando sus ojos al cielo observó las rosadas nubes que brindaban sombra sobre los tejados y buscó una respuesta en ellas. Bufando por la ridiculez de ello movió fuertemente su cola y sin querer, golpeó un contenedor de basura causando que el ruido resonara por unos segundos. Fijando su atención en el objeto se preguntó si soportaría su peso. Escuchó atentamente por un rato revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de treparse sobre la tapa y saltar agarrándose de la blanca cornisa. Balanceando levemente su cuerpo se impulsó con los brazos y terminó de subir al techo.

Observó la ciudad desde allí. Hileras de edificios se extendían por las laberínticas calles rodeando una pequeña plaza comercial siguiendo su camino hasta perderse en el horizonte. Detrás de ella el extenso mar se agitaba levemente haciendo mover los barcos atracados en el muelle.

Recorrió su mirada por la plazoleta observando las múltiples razas que convivían allí. Pese a estar juntas había una clara separación entre ellas. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes elfos charlaban animadamente con varias hadas, al otro lado de la plaza varios ogros y duendes participaban en algún tipo de concurso. Aquella mezcla era insólita dada la historia que las razas tenían entre sí pero por alguna razón el gobierno de Crystalia no había tomado eso en cuenta.

Aquello le hizo pensar que no conocía mucho sobre aquel mundo, no sabía nada sobre los gobernantes actuales o las leyes; ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella ciudad. Y aunque tenía varios recuerdos de cuando era niña sabía que todo había cambiado bastante en los catorce años que estuvo en la tierra, aunque sinceramente dudaba que su lugar en Crystalia hubiera cambiado.

Decidiendo que tenía que ponerse en marcha, paseó por los techos de las casas sin hacer ningún ruido. Guiándose por sus instintos se dirigió al norte, memorizando cada camino, parque y tienda que veía. La ciudad era relativamente pequeña y no le tomó más de una hora llegar a la plazoleta central.

En el centro del lugar había una gran fuente de agua cristalina con un enorme lobo alado esculpido en mármol negro, un imponente castillo estaba varios metros más lejos brindando sombra a varias hadas que revoloteaban por allí, las palabras _"Central de vigilancia y seguridad de Lynas"_ se alzaba sobre la gran entrada de madera. Mikan fijó sus dorados ojos en la torre más alta. Usando su cola para equilibrarse saltó al siguiente techo y se paró en el borde de la cornisa. Levantando los ojos observó la posición del sol, al verlo aun sin llegar a su punto más alto suspiró y retrocedió al centro del tejado, quedando oculta de los ojos curiosos de los transeúntes.

Cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de casa intentando quedar a favor del viento para que su olor no fuera a llegar a las razas con sentidos agudos. Finalmente cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse y extendió la sombra del castillo sobre casi toda la plazoleta, cambió a su forma animal y corrió sin hacer ruido por el tejado, cuando estuvo en el borde dio un poderoso salto y rápidamente cambio nuevamente de forma aterrizando sobre la cabeza del lobo; sus pies tocaron la superficie de mármol solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar impulso y volver a saltar al mismo tiempo que una vez más cambiaba a jaguar. Luego de otro ágil cambio y una voltereta aterrizó en una de las estatuas decorativas que estaban sobre las almenas más bajas. Sus ojos recorrieron velozmente los alrededores tratando de ver si alguien la había visto para luego comenzar a trepar por las paredes ayudándose con sus garras. Una vez estuvo en la torre se escondió detrás de la estatua de un elfo tallado en piedra y diamante, y observó la ciudad completa.

Mikan reconoció los caminos por donde había llegado y se dio cuenta de los que había evitado. Desde allí pudo ver el gran muro que rodeaba toda la ciudad interrumpiéndose solamente al llegar a las enormes puertas plateadas. Contó dos salidas terrestres, una de ellas daba a un gran campo abierto mientras que cerca de la otra había un tupido bosque. Decidiendo a donde ir se deslizó por la parte trasera del castillo para luego saltar al tejado más próximo. Hizo una mueca cuando aterrizó más fuerte de lo planeado causando un estruendoso ruido. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse entre los techos queriendo alejarse antes de que alguien la notara. Su cola se balanceaba continuamente, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio y sus delgados bigotes le ayudaban a calcular las distancias; gracias a su ADN animal sus movimientos eran gráciles y veloces a medida que viajaba por los techos en dirección a la salida del bosque.

La visión de dos guardias frente a las puertas la hizo detenerse en seco y gruñendo suavemente esperó una oportunidad para poder salir. Sin embargo los minutos pasaron y Mikan seguía aún en el techo observando a las personas ir y venir, luego de una hora sin poder escabullirse se sentó en el tejado siseando de dolor cuando una de las tejas se clavó en el corte de su tobillo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba el cansancio se hacía cada vez más difícil de ignorar y finalmente dominada por el sueño se acostó.

El susurro de voces la despertó igual que en las anteriores veces, sin embargo esta ocasión le fue imposible volverse a dormir debido a la ansiedad que percibió en una de ellas. Respirando profundo captó el aroma de aquellas personas, tres de los cuatro eran hombres adultos pero ninguno le era familiar.

—…los Centinelas aparecieron en medio de la noche.

—¿Y esa es razón para dejar a su compañero atrás? —gruñó uno de ellos.

Mikan supo de inmediato que era un hombre lobo y se preguntó porque alguien como él estaría teniendo esa conversación con tres vampiros en medio de la noche donde nadie los podría oír.

—No podíamos hacer nada. Ellos…

El metálico sonido de la espada al ser desenfundada resonó por la silenciosa calle y momentos más tarde el aroma de la sangre llegó hasta Mikan.

—Quemen toda la mercancía del almacén, nadie debe encontrar lo que llevamos en ella —ordenó el lobo—. Y más les vale que esta vez no haya errores.

—Por supuesto, capitán —dijo la vampira con voz dulce.

Cuando estuvo segura de que los cuatro se habían ido Mikan bajo del tejado y revisó la zona. El cuerpo de un hombre castaño estaba tendido en el suelo sobre su propia sangre, en su pecho estaba la herida que le había causado la muerte. Frunciendo el ceño Mikan la examinó: no había tocado su corazón ni era demasiado profunda, nada que la vampírica curación no pudiera arreglar en un par de horas, sin embargo el hombre había muerto casi instantáneamente. Un extraño aroma emanaba de la herida.

Decidiendo que no era su problema se levantó de allí y volvió hacia la salida, las puertas estaban cerradas a esa hora de la noche y el único guardia frente a ellas cabeceaba constantemente intentando mantenerse despierto. Era la oportunidad perfecta, más descansada que antes y con sus heridas casi curadas podría manejar su magia sin problemas.

Acercándose silenciosamente se colocó detrás del guardia y toco la punta de su capa mientras activaba su poder. Finos hilos de magia se arrastraron a lo largo su ropa hasta llegar al cuerpo del guardia elfico y comenzaron a buscar el núcleo de su vida y poder, una vez lo hallaron Mikan cerró los ojos y tejió una red de hilos sobre ellos luego extendió su magia por todo su cuerpo obligándolo a relajar todos y cada uno de sus músculos, finalmente le ordenó a su cerebro que cayera en un sueño profundo. La cabeza del guardia cayó sobre su hombro y su respiración terminó de profundizarse. Satisfecha se dirigió a las puertas y comenzó a treparlas.

El bosque no era nada parecido a los que había en la tierra, allí las flores de todas las plantas brillaban en la oscuridad, las hojas de los árboles susurraban alegres melodías cuando el viento soplaba y una acogedora energía flotaba en el ambiente. Colocando la mano sobre uno de los árboles pudo sentir su energía zumbar a través de su piel invitándola a usar su magia y conectarse con él. Allí el lugar estaba completamente vivo, cada uno de los seres que habitaban ahí tenían cosas que contar ansiosos por ser escuchados.

Observando los fluorescentes colores se adentró en el bosque pendiente de cada detalle, sonido y aroma que recogía. Siguiendo el olor de uno de los animales, los instintos cazadores de Mikan afloraron con tal fuerza que no pudo ignorarlos, llevaba tres días sin comer y a ese punto ignorar su parte animal reinaba mayormente sobre la racional. Su cola se quedó quieta, sus pasos se volvieron completamente cautelosos, sus bigotes se tensaron un poco y sus felinas orejas dejaron de moverse.

Era un animal mediano; una presa bastante fácil de cazar. Sus negras orejas similares a las de un gato estaban inmóviles, mientras que su larga cola se movía perezosamente, su cuerpo de cervatillo estaba cubierto de plumas tricolor. Sin ser consciente del peligro en el que estaba continuó comiendo las hojas más bajas de un pequeño árbol, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Mikan y asustado volvió su mirada a ella. No supo si fue por el miedo que vio en sus azules ojos o por el graznido amenazador que soltó pese a ello pero de alguna manera algo en ella se sobrepuso a sus instintos al verlo sintiendo pena por el animal, suspirando dio media vuelta y se alejó allí buscando un lugar donde dormir.

* * *

 **Debido a que esta es una historia original mía la cual estoy adaptando a GA, hice una encuesta a la protagonista principal y aquí dejo una de las preguntas por si les interesa saber más sobre ella. Sin embargo deben saber que contienen SPOILERS del pasado de ella.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**

 **Sakura Yukihara**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ellos detuvieron la guerra…_

Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran.

 _Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando…_

Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra, ha visto y experimentado horrores que nadie a su corta edad de veinticuatro años debería haber pasado. Su vida se ha visto oscurecida por la ambición y codicia convirtiéndola en lo que siempre ha temido. Pero ahora que es capaz de regresar a su mundo lo último que quiere es llamar la atención, sin embargo cuando la aterrorizada cara de un niño aparece en el mágico folleto todos sus planes e intenciones quedan en el olvido.

Incapaz de ignorar las injusticias de Crystalia, se enlista en los dos torneos más importantes del año, sin prestar atención al hecho de que todos los habitantes del mundo van verla. Con su identidad descubierta Mikan se enfrenta a una nueva clase de persecución, nuevos horrores asechan en su mente y nuevos miedos entran en sus pesadillas.

 _Y es el deber de alguien detenerla…_

El agujero negro que era su vida pronto se ve convertido en un campo de batalla. Ella es la pieza clave que todos necesitan y es su elección participar en este nuevo juego por el poder.

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptación del libro que estoy escribiendo, si gustan pueden leerlo en Wattpad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Mikan se despertó bien entrada la mañana, sus cortes habían sanado completamente y el dolor de sus costillas rotas se había reducido a una simple molestia. Una suave brisa alborotó su cabello y cerrando los ojos se permitió disfrutar de aquel instante de tranquilidad, las hojas de los árboles se movían sobre ella al ritmo del viento y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraba con la energía del ambiente. Por increíble que pareciera estaba segura que aquella brisa contaba una historia.

 _Este es el cuento de una flor de mil colores_

 _Que en invierno florecía sin falta_

 _Deslumbrando al mundo con su vibrante luz._

 _Cierra tus ojos y abre tu mente_

 _Que te mostraremos un mundo de paz y color_

 _Donde las historias abundan y la magia persiste._

Poco a poco abrió los ojos a medida que las palabras dejaban de ser entendibles y pronto solo pudo escuchar el susurro de las hojas. Suspirando con resignación se levantó y comenzó su caminata por el bosque. Lo primero sería encontrar comida, una que no tuviera plumas ni orejas de gato.

Vagó por un rato hasta encontrar un gran árbol lleno de frutas extrañas. Trepando a una de las ramas cogió el irregular fruto y lo olfateó, un ácido aroma llenó sus sentidos invitándola a probarlo. Con curiosidad uso una de sus garras para atravesar la dura cascara y lo abrió por la mitad, la pulpa quedó inmediatamente a la vista. Era de color morado con pequeñas semillas rojas, el aroma se intensificó y cautelosa probó un poco. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, un dulce sabor parecido a la fresa inundo su paladar en el instante en que lo saboreó pero luego notó un leve sabor ácido. Decidiendo que le gustaba terminó de comerse el fruto y cogió más del árbol.

Sintiéndose satisfecha decidió buscar agua y siguiendo a sus sentidos camino por el bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo. Agachándose en la orilla bebió de la cristalina agua y mojó su cara para refrescarse. Una idea surgió en su mente y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, se quitó la ropa y entró en el agua fría.

Pese que la noche en que llegó había nevado, el agua no estaba en temperaturas cerca de la congelación, de hecho estaba casi tibia lo que causó curiosidad en Mikan. De haber estado en la tierra en esos momentos estaría tiritando de frio, lo que le hacía preguntarse porque en Crystalia eso no sucedía. Allí todo era extraño y funcionaba de una manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada pero no podía negar que le gustaba estar allí.

Hundiéndose en el agua nadó un poco, disfrutando de la relajante sensación. Siempre había amado el agua y cuando sus instintos felinos llegaron eso simplemente aumentó. Deteniéndose en una parte profunda salió a tomar aire y una vez más se aseguró que nadie hubiera entrado en la zona mientras nadaba, apartó uno de los plateados mechones de su cabello mayormente rojizo y observó el azul cielo. Algo chapoteó junto a ella y nerviosa volteó a mirar que era, varios peces nadaban allí pero no explicaban el ruido. Justo cuando decidió salir del río —solo por precaución—, uno de los dorados peces saltó pasando por encima de su cabeza y aterrizando al otro lado. Más peces lo siguieron y durante los siguientes minutos se la pasaron saltando.

Divertida intentó atrapar varios mientras estaban en el aire, pero estos cambiaban de dirección cada vez que estaba por cogerlos; si era por miedo o por juego ella no lo sabía, pero ciertamente los animales sintieron sus intenciones por que pronto varios comenzaron a golpearle la cola con sus aletas momentos antes de que saltaran lejos de su alcance.

Un lejano crujido llamó la atención de Mikan terminando con su juego y alertándola de inmediato. Olfateando el aire maldijo cuando sintió un aroma diferente al del bosque y rápidamente salió del agua y se vistió. Trepando uno de los árboles se ocultó en su abundante follaje y cambió de forma para que su olor no fuera percibido tan fácilmente. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que una pequeña niña saliera de los arbustos y riendo se acercara al agua.

Pertenecía a la raza de los veldelm, creaturas muy similares a los humanos a diferencia de los múltiples colores de su cabello y los poderes que poseen. La misma raza a la que ella había pertenecido en su nacimiento.

Frunciendo el ceño observó como la niña se inclinaba demasiado sobre el río, justo en la parte profunda donde había jugado con los peces. Una de sus pequeñas manos se estiró para agarrar algo pero su pie se deslizó y terminó cayendo al agua. Bufando Mikan se inclinó más sobre la rama y vio como la pequeña salía por unos segundos antes de volverse a hundir, sus brazos se agitaban frenéticamente y pequeños sollozos aterrados cortaban el aire cada vez que podía subir a la superficie. Intentando escuchar más allá de los gritos de la niña, Mikan buscó alguna señal de que alguien viniera en su rescate, pero no había ningún ruido y los dos aromas que recogió provenían de muy lejos.

Gruñendo saltó del árbol y se adentró en el agua. La pequeña al verla abrió mucho los ojos y dio un grito ahogado, lo que hizo que más agua entrara en su garganta; rodando los ojos agarró con cuidado el borde de su camisa con los dientes y la arrastro hasta la orilla. Una vez que logró sacarla de río la alejó del borde.

Observó por unos momentos a la niña que tosía fuertemente buscándole alguna herida, al no encontrarla dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo de allí antes de que alguien más la viera.

* * *

El suave golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de los tres hombres en el interior de la oficina. Como todas las veces que tenían algo que discutir, los tres centinelas se habían reunido allí para hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su trabajo, decidiendo como lidiar con la información que habían recopilado.

Natsume, el líder del grupo, había terminado la noche anterior con el interrogatorio y pronto tendrían que mostrar las grabaciones a Bronte y su equipo, sin embargo aún había vacíos en la historia que le preocupaban y por esa razón había decidido hablar con sus dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, con la esperanza de que estando allí nadie los interrumpiría ya que todos sabían las continuas reuniones que hacían. Y por esa razón es que todos se extrañaron ante el llamado, sabiendo que algo importante había sucedido o de lo contrario no serían interrumpidos.

Guardando los papeles y grabaciones en uno de los cajones del escritorio de madera oscura, Natsume dio la orden de que entraran. La puerta se abrió revelando a Nayra, la ayudante de su hermana, quien al notar la seriedad del ambiente, palideció y entró en la habitación evitando mirar a alguno de los tres. Natsume bloqueó el cajón al mismo tiempo que Ruka sonreía cálidamente a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué sucede, Nayra? —preguntó Natsume calmadamente.

Apretando las manos frente a su regazo la joven kelter alzó la vista hacia el centinela intentando determinar su estado de ánimo, sin embargo no pudo detectar nada en su impasible rostro. Respirando profundamente, dijo:

—Ha habido un cambio en la joven hada —Esperó unos momentos por si alguno respondía pero cuando no sucedió se apresuró a continuar—. Despertó hace varios minutos, parece un poco desorientada pero por lo demás luce bien. La doctora Aoi está con ella en estos momentos.

Natsume asintió en agradecimiento. Entendiendo la indirecta Nyra se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—¿Vamos a visitarla? —le preguntó Ruka a su amigo una vez estuvieron solos.

—Sí. Necesitamos saber que está sucediendo y hasta el momento ella es la única que tiene respuestas —Natsume se pasó la mano por su cabello negro—. Espero que lidiar con esto sea más fácil que tratar con la basura de las drogas.

Youichi bufó sabiendo que aquello sería imposible.

—Lo dudo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Ruka haciendo una mueca ante el pensamiento—. Con todos los cadáveres y moribundos que hemos encontrado estoy pensando que esto va a ser más grande que toda la basura de Bronte.

Natsume suspiró.

—Eso es justo lo que me temo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ellos detuvieron la guerra…_

Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran.

 _Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando…_

Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra, ha visto y experimentado horrores que nadie a su corta edad de veinticuatro años debería haber pasado. Su vida se ha visto oscurecida por la ambición y codicia convirtiéndola en lo que siempre ha temido. Pero ahora que es capaz de regresar a su mundo lo último que quiere es llamar la atención, sin embargo cuando la aterrorizada cara de un niño aparece en el mágico folleto todos sus planes e intenciones quedan en el olvido.

Incapaz de ignorar las injusticias de Crystalia, se enlista en los dos torneos más importantes del año, sin prestar atención al hecho de que todos los habitantes del mundo van verla. Con su identidad descubierta Mikan se enfrenta a una nueva clase de persecución, nuevos horrores asechan en su mente y nuevos miedos entran en sus pesadillas.

 _Y es el deber de alguien detenerla…_

El agujero negro que era su vida pronto se ve convertido en un campo de batalla. Ella es la pieza clave que todos necesitan y es su elección participar en este nuevo juego por el poder.

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptación del libro que estoy escribiendo, si gustan pueden leerlo en Wattpad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Aoi continuaba en la habitación cuando ellos llegaron. Un par de cambios se habían hecho en el lugar desde la última vez que los centinelas estuvieron ahí, las cortinas azules de la habitación estaban descorridas dejando entrar la luz a través del inmenso ventanal, varios cuadros adornaban las paredes y un jarrón con flores estaba ubicado encima del armario. La joven hada también se veía mucho mejor desde la última vez, su pálida piel tenía un saludable rubor dejando atrás el color ceniciento de la muerte, su cabello rubio estaba limpio y recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían el opaco brillo de la fiebre.

Notando la presencia de los tres hombres Aoi se levantó de su silla y sonrió alegremente a los recién llegados.

—Sabía que vendrían —Se giró hacia la joven—. Caliza, ellos son mi esposo Youichi, mi hermano Natsume y Ruka, el amigo de la familia. Ellos fueron los que te encontraron en aquel bosque hace dos meses.

Nerviosa por los recién llegados Caliza se obligó a sonreír levemente.

—¿Te importa que nos sentemos? —preguntó Ruka suavemente.

El hada negó con la cabeza y observó con inquietud como Aoi se sentaba junto a su cama mientras que Natsume y Ruka tomaban asiento frente a ella. Youichi se dirigió hacia la ventana y se recostó contra ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

Aoi sonrió.

—Por supuesto que estás mejor. No te habría sacado del capullo mágico si no fuera así.

—¿Capullo mágico? —preguntó Caliza confundida.

—Sí, se llama así por la forma que envuelve el cuerpo. Se usa para acelerar la curación de la persona cuando las heridas o enfermedades son muy serias —explicó Aoi—. Fue una suerte que Nayra estuviera aquí cuando te rescataron, no sé lo que habría pasado si hubiéramos tardado más tiempo en colocarte en uno, tu fiebre era bastante alta, tenías varios cortes profundos y llagas en todo el cuerpo y la piel de tus manos y brazos estaba cayéndose. Nunca había visto algo así.

Caliza palideció.

—Sé que acabas de despertar, y que lo más probable es que quieras olvidar —dijo Ruka cuidadosamente, sabiendo que ningún momento sería bueno para eso—, pero podrías contarnos que sucedió.

—Yo…

—Solo queremos ayudarte.

Suspirando temblorosamente, Caliza observó los ojos grises de Ruka notando la verdad en ellos. Tal y como él había dicho solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado y por un momento consideró negarse, pero el conocimiento de que había más como ella rondaba por su mente haciendo que fuera incapaz de no hablar.

—¿Qué quieren saber?

—Todo lo que puedas decirnos —dijo Natsume sonriéndole levemente—. ¿Por qué no comienzas por el inicio?

Asintiendo apretó las cobijas.

—No estoy segura de hace cuánto tiempo sucedió ya que no tenía forma de medir el tiempo, pero mi padre había muerto hace poco y faltaban varios meses para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No tenía parientes cercanos y ninguno de los amigos de mi padre quiso recibirme en su hogar así que… —Su voz se quebró y Aoi apretó una de sus manos.

—Te convertiste en esclava —afirmo Youichi frunciendo el ceño. Desafortunadamente era eso lo que sucedía con todos los huérfanos menores de edad que no encontraban una nueva familia que los acogiera, y pese a que no era algo que alguno de ellos aprobara era la ley del gobierno.

—Sí. Habían estado solo una semana en Winsmar cuando un hombre me compró junto con otros dos niños —Caliza apretó la mandíbula—. Lo había visto varias veces en las subastas u ofertas, y varios de los negociantes parecían conocerlo, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

—¿Recuerdas como era? —preguntó Natsume son expresión seria.

—No mucho. Recuerdo que llevaba una capa negra con un extraño símbolo bordado en ella, no pude identificar que era pero me recordó mucho a las enredaderas de coralumes que crecen en las paredes de algunas casas.

—Las he visto, son aquellas que tienen flores pequeñas y coloridas ¿verdad? —dijo Ruka recordando las que crecían en la casa de su abuela.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, continua.

—Aquel hombre nos llevó a una vieja casa y pasamos la noche ahí. A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno nos obligó a beber una especie de somnífero, los niños no lo notaron ya que no conocían el olor pero mi madre me había enseñado sobre plantas y supe lo que era en el instante que lo olí, sin embargo no pude rehusarme a beberlo. Cuando despertamos estaba en… —Caliza frunció el ceño pensando como descubrir el lugar que se había convertido en la peor de sus pesadillas—… una especie de celda. No se me ocurre otra forma de llamarlo ya que no podía salir de allí, había una delgada cama metálica y una pequeña habitación adjunta sin ventanas que era el baño; tres de las cuatro paredes eran de metal y en una de ellas estaba la puerta principal, pero la otra era un gran espejo con una pequeña reja en medio de ella.

Youichi se tensó ante la descripción y el nudo de su estómago creció junto con su esperanza.

—¿Qué paso con los niños? —preguntó Aoi frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, nunca volví a verlos. Pero creo que corrieron con la misma suerte que yo, ya que varias veces pude escuchar a los guardias quejándose entre sí por los continuos lloriqueos de varios niños. Sin embargo no estoy segura si eran ellos porque habíamos más en ese lugar.

—¿Más? —preguntó alarmado Ruka—, ¿Cuántos?

—No sé, nunca veía a nadie más que los guardias cuando entraban para dejarme la comida o cuando era llevada a la sala médica, pero varías veces pude escuchar a diferentes personas gritando o llorando. A decir verdad luego de varios días era lo único que se podía hacer allí, con los horribles dolores y las drogas no había tiempo de pensar o conversar mucho con el que llegaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Natsume detestando el rumbo que eso estaba tomando.

—Nos mantenían drogados desde que llegábamos allí, creo que usaban cristantenus ya que no podía usar mi magia. Sea como sea no pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegué allí cuando me llevaron por primera vez a la sala médica, dos hombres estaban allí conversando en voz baja mirando los papeles que tenían en la mesa —Sus manos temblaron al recodarlo—. A ellos los recuerdo bien, uno era un hada de cabello plateado ojos azules y la marca alrededor de sus ojos eran cristales de hielo, el otro era un cambia formas de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Uno de los guardias que me acompañaba me obligó a subirme en la camilla y se mantuvo a mi lado por si intentaba huir. El hada se acercó a mí y me extrajo sangre, pasó varios minutos analizándola junto a su compañero, dijeron algo sobre mi genética antes de que ambos se volvieran a acercar a mí. Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho, ya que el dolor no me dejaba pensar —Su voz se quebró y varías lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas—, sentía como si casa parte de mi cuerpo se estuviera congelando y quemando al mismo tiempo. Creo que perdí la conciencia luego de un rato, lo siguiente que puedo recordar es estar de nuevo en la celda con un leve dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Aoi abrazó suavemente a la joven y miró preocupada a su hermano que estaba frunciendo el ceño al igual que Ruka. Las implicaciones de lo que eso significaba eran enormes y tenían más preguntas que respuestas, sin embargo Youichi estaba convencido de saber qué era lo que había sucedido y necesitaba descubrir si la esperanza que había mantenido durante esos dos meses no había sido en vano.

—¿Conociste a alguien más? ¿Qué otra persona te visitó?

Sorprendida por la pregunta Caliza miró a Youichi notando la tensión de su cuerpo y supo que algo en su respuesta le importaba mucho. Cerró los ojos pensando en todas las veces que estuvo en su celda tratando de discernir entre sus febriles alucinaciones y la realidad, dándose cuenta por primera vez que siempre hubo una presencia constante en medio de su sufrimiento.

—Sí. Nunca la vi ya que no entraba en mi celda y siempre creí que era producto de mis alucinaciones febriles, pero ahora que lo pienso si hubo alguien —Abrió los ojos—. Los guardias hablaban de ella la mayoría del tiempo y varias veces la escuché y sentí a través de la reja en medio del espejo.

—¿Era uno de ellos? —preguntó Aoi sintiendo por primera vez la ansiedad de Youichi a través de su vínculo.

—No estoy segura. Constantemente los guardias comentaban lo enojados que estaban los altos mandos con su comportamiento, y hacían apuestas sobre quién sería el próximo en caer bajo sus garras, sin embargo todos le temían y pese a las burlas siempre hablaban de ella como si fuera alguien peligroso. Pero yo nunca pude verla así, aunque la mayoría de las veces que la escuchaba estaba gruñendo cuando tomaba mi mano lo hacía con suavidad y por alguna razón siempre me pareció escuchar su voz en mi cabeza dándome ánimos.

Youichi contuvo el aliento sin importarle que su nerviosismo se estuviera filtrando a través del vínculo con Aoi o que sus amigos lo miraran extrañados. Aquello importaba más de lo que ellos pudieran pensar o él pudiera revelar.

—¿Sabes… sabes cómo estaba ella? —preguntó débilmente.

Caliza lo miró fijamente, notando el extraño brillo de sus ojos y la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta, pero finalmente entendió la pregunta.

—¿La conoces?

Youichi vaciló por unos momentos antes de decidir que realmente quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí, es mi hermana menor.

La realidad de su revelación no tardó en llegar trayendo consigo sorpresa y múltiples preguntas a Aoi, Natsume y Ruka, pero Youichi agradeció que entendieran la importancia de su pregunta y guardaran silencio.

Suspirando Caliza respondió su duda.

—No, lo siento. La mayoría de las veces en las que ella me visitaba estaba demasiado adolorida para notar algo y los guardias jamás mencionaron eso.

Youichi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando que la decepción no se mostrara en su rostro. Cuando los volvió a abrir toda emoción había desaparecido de su cara.

—Ya veo.

* * *

Al caer la noche Mikan se acomodó en el primer lugar seguro que encontró y cerrando los ojos se concentró en escuchar el piar de los pájaros. Las noches anteriores no había tenido demasiados problemas en dormirse debido a lo exhausta que estaba pero ahora que sus heridas sanaban y sus fuerzas comenzaban a aumentar las imágenes de su pasado se arremolinaban en su mente tratando de escapar de la prisión a las que las había confinado. Los recuerdos de las noches en las que su única compañía era el dolor hacían que su cola se crispara.

Cerca de dos horas después Mikan notó el repentino cambio del ambiente que la rodeaba. Todo había quedado completamente en silencio y una helada brisa revolvió su colorido cabello. Abriendo los ojos observó como el cálido bosque se transformaba en un árido lugar, lleno de árboles muertos y flores secas, una fina capa de hielo se extendía por la seca tierra hasta llegar a sus pies. No necesitaba mirar el cielo para saber que el sol había sido ocultado por pesadas nubes grises.

Siempre era lo mismo sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantas veces estuviera allí, simplemente el sol jamás brillaba a través de las nubes ni nuevas plantas crecían. Estaba atrapada en su mente a merced de lo que su propia magia quisiera hacerle.

—Es una lástima ¿verdad? —dijo una voz femenina.

Mikan volvió su mirada al árbol cercano observando como la joven se acercaba a ella. Físicamente eran casi iguales, ambas de piel blanca debido a la falta de sol, cabello rojo en degrade con mechones dorados y plateados, ojos felinos y de esbelto cuerpo, la única diferencia era que las manchas de sus orejas y cola eran negras mientras que las de Mikan blancas. Sin embargo sus similitudes terminaban allí, sus personalidades eran como el agua y el aceite, mientras que Mikan mataba por defensa, ella lo hacía por placer, si una amaba la vida, la otra la muerte, ella buscaba venganza mientras que Mikan solo quería libertad. Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda y aun así no podían existir sin la otra.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó Mikan agotada.

—¿No deberías saberlo ya? —La voz de la joven era helada como el hielo y una oscura sombra bailaba en sus ojos—. Déjame tomar el control Mikan, sabes que puedo conseguirte lo que más anhelas.

—No.

—¿Por qué vivir en la incertidumbre si puedo acabar con ello? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el rostro de Mikan para jugar con sus cabellos—. ¿Por qué huir cuando simplemente puedes forjarte una vida? Solo déjame tomar el control Mikan y entonces serás libre.

—¿Y a cuantos tendrás que matar para lograrlo?

—¿Acaso importa? Al final de todo tú serás la vencedora. ¿No es por eso que has luchado todo este tiempo? ¿Para demostrarle a ellos que no eres lo que piensan? ¿Qué jamás serás lo que ellos quieren?

—En el momento que ceda a ti Lyra, lo seré —afirmó Mikan mirándola a los ojos. Estos podían ser idénticos a los de ella pero la locura que se escondía en los de Lyra no estaba presente en los suyos.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? Tú y yo somos la misma —ronroneó.

—Te equivocas.

Lyra suspiró dramáticamente y una cruel sonrisa cruzó su rostro enviando escalofríos a la columna de Mikan.

—Algún día, pequeña, algún día entenderás que tengo razón —dijo pasando una de sus afiladas garras por la mejilla de Mikan haciéndola sangrar—, y entonces cuando eso llegué dejaras de luchar.

—Eso jamás sucederá.

—No te confíes Mikan, varias veces estuviste cerca de ceder.

—Y fue el peor error de mi vida.

La cara de Lyra se torció en una mueca furiosa y con un gruñido se abalanzó sobre ella. Un rayo cayó del cielo y una llamarada de fuego surgió del lugar quemando todo lo que pudiera tocar, Mikan luchó por apartar las manos de Lyra de su cuello arañando fuertemente sus brazos y todo lo que lograra tocar de ella, sin embargo Lyra permaneció en el lugar gruñendo palabras incomprensibles mientras aumentaba la presión en su cuello.

El humo del ambiente solo empeoraba la creciente asfixia de Mikan mientras el fuego cada vez más se acerba a ellas, un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios y una vez más empujó inútilmente a su contrincante. Pronto el incendio las rodeó y con una sola mirada de Lyra detuvo su avance esperando que su ama le ordenara que hacer; no importaba que tanto Mikan luchara por apartarla o por tomar el control del fuego ninguno de los dos respondía a sus intentos dándole a entender que de alguna manera ella se estaba fortaleciendo. Jadeando por aire observó los inclementes ojos de Lyra viendo reflejada en ellos su expresión aterrorizada, poco a poco cerró los ojos cayendo en la inconciencia maldiciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez por ser tan débil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ellos detuvieron la guerra…_

Siglos atrás cuando Crystalia estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, un grupo de valientes tomaron la decisión que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Aseguraron que la magia prevaleciera y que los inocentes no sufrieran.

 _Ahora una nueva batalla se está formando…_

Mikan Yukihara ha vivido gran parte de su vida en la tierra, ha visto y experimentado horrores que nadie a su corta edad de veinticuatro años debería haber pasado. Su vida se ha visto oscurecida por la ambición y codicia convirtiéndola en lo que siempre ha temido. Pero ahora que es capaz de regresar a su mundo lo último que quiere es llamar la atención, sin embargo cuando inesperadamente se ve involucrada en el festival más esperado del año y en uno de los torneos más peligrosos de toda Crystalia, Mikan se enfrenta a una nueva clase de persecución, nuevos horrores asechan en su mente y nuevos miedos entran en sus pesadillas.

 _Y es el deber de alguien detenerla…_

El agujero negro que era su vida pronto se ve convertido en un campo de batalla. Ella es la pieza clave que todos necesitan y es su elección participar en este nuevo juego por el poder.

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptación del libro que estoy escribiendo, si gustan pueden leerlo en Wattpad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Los apresurados pasos de Reo resonaron por los estrechos pasillos de piedra, los guardias que había allí se inclinaban a su paso intentando no enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba. El pétreo rostro del kelter brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas dejando ver la ira de sus azules ojos y el brillo plateado alrededor de su cuerpo —característico de su raza—, titilaba con fuerza dándole un aspecto más sombrío.

Luego de varios minutos finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal custodiada por dos guardias, estos al verle se apresuraron a abrirla revelando un hombre encadenado al techo. Detrás de él un mercenario estrellaba con fuerza el látigo en su espalda consiguiendo que el hombre gimiera varias veces de dolor.

Impasible ante la vista, Reo entró en la celda y se paró frente al hombre encadenado evaluando su amoratado rostro. El mercenario se detuvo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó fríamente el kelter.

—No ha dicho una palabra, milord —le aseguró el mercenario haciendo una mueca.

Furioso Reo golpeó el rostro del vampiro encadenado asegurándose de hacerle el mayor daño posible. Narumi gimió pero levantó la mirada hacia él, enfrentando sus enojados ojos con determinación.

—¿Dónde está? —rugió Reo.

—No te lo diré.

Reo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y Narumi tosió sangre.

—Deberías pensar mejor tus respuestas, Narumi. Puede que decida hacerte está misma pregunta frente a tu esposa e hijos.

Narumi apretó la mandíbula obligándose a mantener la calma, pese al temor que crecía en su interior.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que los puedes encontrar? —Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Reo, supo que él no se había tomado el tiempo de investigar todo—. ¿Realmente pensaste que no iba a encargarme de ellos antes de ayudar a esa pobre chica?

La duda que su pregunta causó en Reo lo enojo aún más.

—Mientes.

—Sabes que no. Además, no hay manera que vuelva a permitirte que los uses a ellos para obtener lo que quieres de mí. Ya suficiente daño le hice a esa chica como para ayudarte con más, si quieres encontrarla haz que tus hombres la busquen.

Reo entrecerró los ojos. Y Narumi sonrió.

—No han encontrado su rastro, ¿o sí? —preguntó con satisfacción. Le alegraba saber que ella había podido escapar.

Reo miró fijamente a Narumi por unos segundos antes de hacerle una señal al mercenario. El chasquido del látigo resonó en la celda mientras el kelter se marchaba de allí. Necesitaba enfriar su temperamento y pensar con claridad, su fierecilla rebelde era astuta y difícil de atrapar; podía moverse con facilidad en los bosques sin dejar rastro alguno pero también sabía cómo pasar inadvertida en medio de una multitud. Comenzaba a arrepentirse del entrenamiento que le había dado.

—¿Aquel chupasangre habló? —preguntó una voz femenina, tan pronto Reo llegó a su oficina.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Reo levantó la mirada, encontrando a Luna sentada en su escritorio. Llevaba un corto vestido rojo que revelaba gran parte de sus largas piernas y un pronunciado escote. Sintiendo su mirada Luna sonrió y cruzó las piernas dejándole ver parte de la tanga negra que llevaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—No —gruñó Reo cerrando la puerta de la oficina—. El bastardo incluso se atrevió a retarme.

Luna hizo una mueca y se acercó a él.

—Ya se dará cuenta de su error —Pasó su dedo por la apretada mandíbula de Reo y besó levemente sus labios—. Mientras tanto yo puedo buscarla, he pasado bastante tiempo con ella y la conozco mejor que la mayoría de los hombres.

Reo levantó la mirada de su escote y pensó en la propuesta. Es verdad que varias veces había enviado a Luna para enseñarle modales a su gata salvaje pero la elfa tendía a ser bastante imprudente cuando se enojaba y estaba seguro que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su fierecilla la hiciera enojar. Sin embargo seguía siendo una de sus mejores opciones.

—De acuerdo —Enrolló un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a él lamiendo lentamente su cuello—. Pero quiero que me reportes todo lo que suceda y me consultes antes de hacer algo.

Luna sonrió ladeando su cuello para darle más acceso.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Mikan se despertó jadeando en busca de aire y abrió los ojos observando frenéticamente sus alrededores.

Estaba en el mismo bosque de antes, bajo el enorme árbol donde se había cobijado la noche anterior. Los cálidos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las plateadas hojas, permitiendo que unos pocos tocaran su cabello dándole una sensación de calidez; sin embargo eso no era suficiente para calmar el miedo que crecía en su interior. A excepción del árbol en el que estaba recostada, todo el lugar estaba quemado, las plantas no eran más que cenizas blancas en la negra tierra, varios troncos de árboles aún ardían levemente y algunos esqueletos de animales yacían en el suelo.

Su magia se había salido de control y aquello no le gustaba. Tenía que salir de ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo su encuentro con Lyra pero seguramente alguien debía estar en camino hacia allí; era imposible que no hubieran visto el humo. Apoyándose en el tronco se levantó y maldijo al notar la sangre que goteaba de sus brazos y cara. Eso arruinaría cualquier intento de escape, lo único que podría hacer por el momento era alejarse lo más que pudiera del lugar al mismo tiempo que buscaba donde lavarse las heridas. Solo esperaba que los cortes sanaran pronto, porque estaba segura que su magia no los iba a cerrar esta vez.

Ignorando el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, se obligó a ponerse en marcha. Caminó durante varios minutos zigzagueando entre las plantas, sin importarle el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando; cuando consideró que había sido suficiente distancia se limpió los brazos con la parte baja del suéter y comenzó a trepar un árbol. Una vez en la cima olfateó el aire clasificando los diversos olores que percibía, escogiendo cual era el camino más seguro para viajar. Cuando decidió fijó su mirada en el árbol más cercano y apartándose del tronco, uso la rama en la que estaba para coger velocidad y saltar al otro árbol. Las heridas de sus brazos le ardieron y picaron cuando agarró la nueva rama y se balanceó para treparse en ella, no obstante no permitió que eso la retrasara ni le impidiera seguir viajando entre los árboles durante las siguientes horas.

Pese al agotamiento que sentía y al fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nublarle la vista, no se detuvo hasta llegar al gran río que buscaba. Aprovechando que la corriente no era fuerte se sumergió en el agua y cambió de forma antes de comenzar a nadar río arriba, agradeciendo que el agua llevara cualquier rastro de sangre lejos de ella.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba los brazos y piernas le pesaban cada vez más dificultándole su avance, mientras que su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un latido sordo que la obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos por la molestia que la luz le causaba. Frustrada y dolorida dio una fuerte patada en el agua, un chillido de dolor se escapó a través de sus labios cuando su pata derecha golpeó una filuda roca adormeciéndosela por unos instantes. Notando que era inútil intentar avanzar en el estado que estaba, nadó hasta la orilla y con gran esfuerzo sacó su felino cuerpo del agua, luego de sacudirse cambio de forma y caminó durante varios minutos hasta encontrar un gran árbol con las raíces levantadas. Debatiéndose qué lugar era mejor para descansar, observó las gruesas ramas cubiertas de hojas doradas y plateadas que resplandecían con el sol. Si se acomodaba allí el brillo de las hojas llamaría la atención, haciendo que fuera muy probable que la encontraran; por lo que no le dejaba más opción que acurrucarse en el hueco que había debajo de las raíces.

El cansancio pronto la adormeció y con un poco de dificultad se acomodó en el pequeño espacio intentando estar más cómoda. Lo último que vio antes de dormirse fue el baile primaveral que las hojas hacían con el viento.

* * *

Youichi observó los hombres frente a él intentándose concentrar en los movimientos que realizaban. Sus pensamientos continuaban desviándose a la conversación que había tenido el día anterior luego de que Natsume diera por concluido el interrogatorio. Aoi había sido la primera en preguntar sobre su hermana y la razón de su reserva respecto al tema. Había tardado cerca de una hora en convencerla para que dejara en paz la conversación, mientras que sus amigos habían sido más fáciles de persuadir. Sin embargo antes de que reanudaran sus labores Ruka lo había apartado a un lado asegurándole que contaba con él y aunque Natsume no había dicho nada, sabía que él estaría allí si algo sucedía.

Y era eso justo lo que le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que los problemas seguían a su hermana como una sombra e involucrarse con ella era desafiar la muerte y sin embargo eso a él nunca le había importado ni lo hacía ahora. Pero no podía arrastrar a los demás a un agujero que él mismo no terminaba de comprender.

El sonido de las espadas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Presta más atención, Lion tú defensa está muy débil —ordenó a uno de los novatos que entrenaba.

Suspirando recorrió la mirada por los diez hombres que practicaban con la espada. Aún si encontraba una manera de rescatar a su hermana, cosa que sinceramente dudaba, tendría que idear una forma de mantenerla lejos de su vida como centinela. Lo último que quería era darle más problemas e involucrarla en un mundo donde sería cazada.


End file.
